


艾欧泽亚角色简历：黎·纳什

by 1eeds



Series: 简历 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eeds/pseuds/1eeds
Summary: 从较为客观的角度陈述名为黎·纳什这个冒险者的个人生平。其他的文章基本上都是建立在这个基础之上的。
Series: 简历 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782643
Kudos: 2





	艾欧泽亚角色简历：黎·纳什

“你以为我是想过那样的生活吗？我根本没得选！一个16岁就当冒险者的猫魅女孩，无依无靠，能活成现在的样子，我已经尽了全力了！”

纳什出生在基拉巴尼亚边区一个与世隔绝，名不见经传的逐日之民小部落中。纳什是生母唯一的孩子。母亲身体赢弱，也不受努恩宠爱，这使得母女两人在集落中备受欺凌。整个集落家徒四壁，连填饱肚子都成问题，还时不时受到其他大逐日之民集落和帝国军的刁难，每况愈下。

有一次小纳什与姐妹外出打猎时见到了由冒险者组成的押运商队，冒险者向他们寻求帮助却被领头的大姐回绝了。虽然接触时间不长，但是冒险者风尘仆仆的英姿给她心中留下了深深的烙印。

纳什刚满16岁时，父亲便决定将她嫁给大姓集落的努恩，以换一个月的口粮。母亲无力挽救只能以泪洗面，出嫁的前一夜，气愤的纳什带着一张弓，一卷兽皮，和一些口粮便连夜逃走了。她穿过东境混交林，躲过帝国军的层层戒备，最终因被魔物袭击导致的失血，长途跋涉的饥饿和脱水倒在了黑衣森林的边缘地区。小腹上的伤疤就是那个时候留下的。没多久后，被元灵眷顾的她就被路过的好心人发现，送到了幻术师行会，并拣回一条命来。伤好之后，为了独自生存下去，她便在黑衣森林注册成为冒险者而活跃起来。

森都时期的她对委托几乎来者不拒。有些时候甚至会一人接下多人的任务好挣更多的钱。于此同时她也会接一些手艺活。当然她也会花钱在酒吧的消遣上。有的时候为了生理需求，或者只是需要一个找个过夜的地方，她会去找别的冒险者约炮，但绝大多数止步于一夜情。在这个过程中结识了奈尔蒙特。

因为弓术高超，一年后她被吸纳进神勇队并学习了吟游诗人的技艺。在某一次与黑涡团的联合演习中，她被黑涡团希望研究战歌的人员相中，于是她自愿加入了黑涡团。

搬到海都之后，为了熟悉当地的生活，她在梅尔凡海关找了一份兼职，并学会了一些皮毛秘术——治疗和康复。这时候她认识了从草原来海都的乌日格·艾金。

生活稳定下来后便主要是靠接军队发的任务和海都冒险者行会的任务过活。有一次作为补充队员加入了洛斯南卡的佣兵团，并一同活动了一段时间。在学习捕鱼的时候认识了诺诺拉·诺拉。在铸甲匠行会研习的时候认识了纳多斯卡·提拉奇。经洛斯南卡介绍认识了恰查·安古拉，并雇佣她为雇员。

攒了足够的钱之后她在高脚孤丘买了公寓（因为卖不出去有特价）。在酒馆闹事的时候遇到了初来海都的维·尼达拉普，并被强制扭送到了黑涡团，从此与他结仇（结缘？）。后面因一次黑涡团和恒辉队的联合行动，两人的关系进一步恶化。但矛盾解开后关系有所缓和。这之后不久他们忽然发现两人是住同一栋楼的邻居，便有了更多互动（比如被维撞见满头是血还喝的烂醉的纳什），关系也变好了（甚至双向暗恋了）。

一日再次与尼达拉普一同去黑衣森林出外勤的时候撞见了被魔物袭击而昏厥在地上的嘉·雅迪拉。在尼达拉普的强烈要求下他们对嘉迪拉做了简单的急救并且送往了幻术师行会。在嘉迪拉醒后得知她并未登记冒险者身份，两人便带她去登记并且认证成为了她的指导者。通过嘉迪拉认识了欧文·杰斯曼和沃伦·波加摩尔等人。

在经历了这样那样的事情之后，纳什和尼达拉普终于捅破了窗户纸，两人关系迅速升温，并且在不久后永结同心。两人凑钱在森都住宅区买了房子。纳什开始减少接狩猎委托，而是接了更多制作委托作为代替。她也开始研究植物杂交，于是认识了同样住在薰衣草苗圃的种地同好雅尔兰。以冒险者身份奔波了六年的纳什终于过上了相对平稳的生活，现在的她感觉更加孩子气了。


End file.
